Fixing the Pieces
by Princess Goodey Goodey
Summary: WWE in highschool. AJs a cutter and getting abused by her parents and Punk was just the person to save her. That's what he's going to do.
1. The Day

**Chapter 1: The Day**

My name is April Jaenette Mendez. I'm thirteen years old. I live in Chicago with my abusive family. I cut. My best friend Phil is the only person that knows. Me and my father just got into a fight last night.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in the living room watching TV until I heard the door opened. I prayed that my parents were to drunk to _

_notice me but they did. "AJ!" My father Josh yelled. I slowly turned to see him almost infront of me. _

_"Yes daddy?" I said low almost scared voice._

_"Where have you been? Probably whoring yourself around." he sneered. I looked at myself. My hair was in a high bun, I had my glasses on and an even bigger sweater (That wasn't mine it's Phil's.)._

_"No daddy I've been a good just like you said to be."_

_"You little liar!" With that he slapped me. He called me names whore, slut, bitch and continued to slap my face. I didn't say a word but silent tears ran down my face. "Aaw are you going to cry like the worthless girl you are." He mocked than turned serious once again. "I'm going to give you something to about." he picked up my small frame from my neck almost choking me and before I knew it he threw me into the the moving ceiling fan._

_"Please daddy no more." I choked out feel the red liquid go down my neck and stane Phils sweather. He laughed at me but let go of my now throbbing neck and walked in the room with my mother Anna. I grabbed my neck and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and looked in the mirror. There was a huge gash in my neck but I didn't care, it felt good. I opened the cabinet and took out a small pair of scissors. I put it on my wrist and let my old cuts on my veins open once again. I sighed letting the cool feeling of my blood travel down my arm. I put the sleeve of my sweater back up not care about the stain and walked quickly to my room. I jumped on my bed and cried._

_"Why can't you love me?" I whispered than going to a slumber._

_**Flashback Over**  
_

Now here I am walking to school in the now clean sweater that belongs to Phil. I had my black converse, blue jeans, and a shirt sleeved shirt that said 'Thats what she said.' and more importantly I had a bunch of bracelets on covering my cuts. My hair was in a Dutch braid covering the scar on my neck and my shoulder bag sagging a bit.

Once I was in school I went to my locker to see my second best friend Kaitlyn and my best friend Phil waiting for me. I faked smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I opened my lock and started grabbing my books from my locker.

"Nothing much I just wanted to tell you that Layla is having a party next week and she wanted to invite you." Kaitlyn said. I nodded but I still didnt make I contact. Kaitlyn smiled. "Good well I got to get to class. See ya." She wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a hug and I winced slightly. She than walked away going to class. I was about to walk away to until Punk grabbed her arm lightly. She turned to him letting him see how broken she looked.

"Show me." he said firmly. I moved my braid to the side letting him see the ugly scar on my neck. I winced when he put his fingers on it but he still examined it. He pulled up her sleeve and moved her bracelets to see the opened cut.

"Fuck AJ why do you keep do this?" he asked.

"It feels good. I'm sorry." he pulled me into a hug letting me cry into his chest while he stroked my hair.

"Dont worry Princess one day you will be safe from harm. I promise one day."


	2. He Always Knows Her

**Chapter 2: He Always Knows Her**

Punk finally let go of AJ, he gave her a peck on the cheek and told her to go to class. He gave her smile and watched as she walked away. He sighed grabbed his things and walked to his class. _What is she doing to him?_ He'll admit he has had some feeling for AJ. Ok totally lie he was probably in love. He knew her better than anyone else and that was a pleasure.

He walked up the stairs to his class. Since he was fifteen he was a junior and AJ is a freshman. He could still remeber the first day he met her. That was the day he would never forget.

_**Flashback**_

_Six year old Punk was walking down the hall and stopped when he heard crying and laughter. The went to that direction and saw a little girl about four years old crying while other boys laughed at her and kicked her sides. She groaned in pain and that's when his anger flared. No one should ever hurt a girl. "Hey!" he yelled. Both of the boys stopped laughing and the little girl still had tears in her eyes but they were also filled with relief. _

_"What?" asked one of the boys. "Can't you see we're busy." he snapped and the other boy nodded._

_"You shouldn't be hitting girls." I sneered right back at the boys. Who do they think they are hurt girls like that?_

_"So." the second boy spat. "What are you going to do? Hit us?" they both laughed but stopped when my fist connected with his face. He fell to the floor._

_"You wanna be next?" I asked. He looked at me in fear and helped his friend from the floor and they both ran away. I turned back to the girl who was staring at me in shock like she couldn't believe someone helped her. "Are you ok?" I asked walking to her._

_"I'm fine. Thanks." she smiled a little. I put my hands toward her but stopped when she coward away. Was she scared?_

_"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I promise." I stuck my hand out again. She looked deciding weather or not she should take it. She slowly put her her hand in his and he pulled her onto her feet._

_"Can I know your name." I asked her looking into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"My names April but you can call me AJ." she said. AJ, that sounds cute._

_"I'm Phil but you can call me Punk." we smiled but I turned serious again. "If they ever bother you tell me and I'll deal with them. Ok?" I had the feeling to protect the girl. She nodded and that was the beginning of our friendship._

_**Flashback Over**_

After that day I was AJ's school protection but as much as I wanted to I cant protect her when she's at home with those bastards shecalls her parents. I didn't realize I was day dreaming until I noticed someones hand waving in front of my face. He looked to see he was already in class sitting in the middle of his two best friends Kofi and John.

"Sorry." Punk muttered but his ears turning a light shade of pink. They both smirked at him and Punk knew exactly what was coming.

"Day dreaming about her man." John and Kofi chuckled.

"Is that wrong?" I snappedbut my anger changed a little when he saw there face. "Sorry I'm just a bit worried about her when see isn't in school getting abu-" I realize I said to much and they don't know about AJ's problem.

"Wait what are talking about? Were you just about to say abused?" Kofi asked. Then John got in.

"What's going on with her?" I didn't know if I should tell them but I had to tell someone and if it was anyone it would be Kofi and John.

"Ok I'll tell you if you don't tell AJ." they both nodded. I started the story about how I net AJ, when I found out she cut, and that her family abused her and what happened yesterday. I can see there face change into concern for her.

"Wow that must be tough for you to hear her go through." Kofi muttered and John nodded not knowing what to say.

"Atleast you know her. Probably better than anyone in this school." I do know her, maybe even better than herself. I will save her one day. It wasn't a saying this is something I want to do for the sake of me and her. She will be safe again.


	3. Lunch and Sleep Over

**Chapter 3: Lunch and Sleep Over**

After going to class AJ went right to sleep during each class. She was just so tired and oh so hungry. The teachers didn't even bother with her. I was now lunch and AJ watched as everyone ate around her. She would get lunch but she didn't have any money. "Hey AJ." a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw her best friend Punk and her other friends John and Kofi.

"Hi." She said softly.

"How are you doing?" Kofi asked.

"I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Than why don't you eat something?" John asked.

"I don't have any money and I didnt eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning and I'm dieing." Punk eyes were wide and alert when he heard dieing.

"How about we go eat at In and Out." Punk said. AJs eyes lit up and Punk smiled.

"Yes." I got up and Punk grabbed my hand. It tingled when our hand connected but she ignored by growling stomach. We got in Punks car and drove to In and Out. They got in and sat in the corner booth (with Punk sitting next next to AJ of course.)

They made small talk and waited for the food to come but AJ was barley paying attention. All she could think about is the food that was going to go inside her stomach. The waitress put the food and the table and AJ just dug in not even caring she was lacking manners. The boys start up another conversation but they didnt see Punk rubbing AJ's wrist feeling the scars, but also feeling the pain. After eating Punk paid (for his and AJs lunch) and took AJ out of the restaurant. They went to his car and he started driving her to her hell. About two blocks away AJ gripped his hand signaling to stop. He stopped and parked the car.

"Don't make go there." She said tearing up. "I can't deal with them... I-" she choked up and broke down. He wrapped his arms around her small frame. His heart was breaking hearing her sob and feeling the saltly tears run down his shirt.

"Stay with me." he said. She nodded. She picked her head up and you can see her makeup all over her face.

"I'm sorry I got some makeup on your shirt." she said. I chuckled a bit.

"It's fine Princess." she took her phone out and texted her mom saying she was sleeping over her friends house. She got a reply of 'I don't care' so she safe...for now. Punk drove to his house and was greeted by his mother.

"Hey Phil how was school." His mother asked and noticed AJ. "Hello AJ how are you?" she asked. Punks mother knew what AJ's family was like so she felt sorry for the small thirteen year old.

"Were good ma but do you mind if AJ spend the night?" he asked. His mother was about to say no because she knew about Punks loves but I would break her heart to say no to AJ after looking at her hopeful gaze.

"You can stay anytime you like." she smiled and they returned it. Punk lead AJ to his room and put there book bags in the corner. It was about 5:15 Punk and AJ did there homework and that's where Punk got serious. He took of her braclets and wrist bshowier posing all of the marks on her arms. They were still bleeding so he grabbed a warm cloth and wrapped it around her wrist and also putting some medicine in her wounds. He than took a look at her neck. It had dry blood all over and was bruised really bad. He moved her hair and put the cloth on her neck. He watched as she winced at the connect but she didn't say anything. He got the blood of but he left the bruise alone.

"Thank you." she says.

"For what?"

"For being here when I need you. I can't ask for a better friend." she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his on around her waist be stopped when he felt something. Without thinking he lifted AJs shirt slightly showing a huge scar on her lower back.

"What happen?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I nodded not wanting to push her to talk. "Umm I don't have any clothes here." I got up from the bed and went to my dresser. I found a pair of my small black boxers and a small blue shirt. I gave her the clothes and she went to the bathroom. I changed into my PJ pants and took any shirt. She comes back in and looks stunning in my eyes. Even with no makeup, scars exposed and she looks pale she was still beautiful. He loved her, scars and all. At about 10pm Punks mother poked her head in her sons room to see both of the teens sleeping in each others arms. I made a smile come to her face but than a frown. She was going to help AJ to, even if it could her hurt on the way.


End file.
